ssboriginsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Direct 1
I've been thinking about the visual aspect of this. I don't yet have the images I would want to put this up. Then, I thought that it might be easier if I posted the Direct first, then people could go back in and edit the images in. Feel free to do this whenever you can. Introduction Hello, and welcome to the first Nintendo Direct dedicated to the 5th generation of Super Smash Bros. games. We have a lot of information to share with you, so let's get started. Games Just like the previous iteration, there will be 2 versions of the game produced: one for the New Nintendo 3DS, and one for the Wii U. The differences between the two versions will be the same as the previous titles. However, there will also be a 2nd game for the Wii U produced, and will be very different to the previous titles in the Smash Bros. series. But, more on that later. The Roster Size The size of the roster in the upcoming games will be 64. Several of the returning franchises will be getting newcomers. The starting roster is 12, and this allows the player to receive the satisfaction of truly having earned the final roster by unlocking so many characters, something which was lacking from the previous title. Nature The roster in the upcoming games will remain the same in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, just like before. Several key franchises will receive newcomers, and there are some newcomers that represent franchises never before represented in Smash Bros., in any shape of form. Starters We can reveal to you now the starting roster in the upcoming games: * MARIO * DONKEY KONG * LINK * SAMUS * YOSHI * KIRBY * FOX * PIKACHU * NESS * MARTH * PIT * OLIMAR Why did we choose these twelve? Well, they represent Nintendo's arguably most best-selling franchises, and most of them have multiple representatives in this game. We will go into details about the movesets of these fighters at a later date. Clones It's worth noting in this game, that there will be be no 'clone' characters in this roster. Any clones that were in previous iterations of the series, have either been given completely new movesets, or have been cut entirely. The reason why clones no longer exist is because of the large amount of customisable options in this game. Customisations Character customisations return in the next game, and not much has changed. Equipment has made a return, and is also the primary reason why clones have been cut. If you prefer the way a clone played over the original, just use equipment to make that fighter what you want them to be. Custom specials are back as well. However, with 64 different characters all needing custom specials to be unlocked, I'm sure many of you wouldn't have the patience to go out of your way to unlock them all. However, in the new game, custom specials are being treated differently from equipment. The equipment's icon is still the wrench, but the custom special's icon is now the special move icon from Smash Run in the previous title. This makes it a lot easier to know if you're going to be unlocking equipment or a custom special move. There's one new way you can customise your fighters in this game, but we'll get into that at a later date. Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes are back, and better than ever. In the previous game, a few fighters had completely different characters as a part of their alternate costumes, and that feature is returning in a big way. Several more characters are receiving alternate characters as part of their costumes, and we can reveal some of those to you now. Mario Mario is actually receiving two separate characters as part of alternate costumes. The first is Dr. Mario from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Aesthetically, Dr. Mario appears just as he did in the previous title. However, he plays no differently to Mario, as he is not a separate character in this game. The second is Paper Mario from the Paper Mario series of games. Paper Mario plays no differently to regular Mario, but Mario himself and all of his attacks look as if they were made out of paper. It's just a subtle nod to fans of the Paper Mario series. Aesthetic characters Speaking of aesthetically different, several characters are receiving alternate characters that are not separate characters at all, but just look a little different from normal. Yoshi One of Yoshi's alternate costumes is now Woollen Yoshi from the upcoming Wii U title, Yoshi's Woolly World. Like Paper Mario, the character plays no differently, but everything about him looks like it is made of wool. Kirby In a similar way, one of Kirby's alternate costumes is Yarn Kirby, based off the game, Kirby's Epic Yarn. This costume looks exactly how Kirby did in that game, but the gameplay is unaffected. Different characters However, several costume choices are actually separate characters. One of Marth's alternate costumes is Lucina, and one of Pit's alternate costumes is Dark Pit. These were the two 'clone' newcomers in the previous title, and now that they're purely costume choices, players can still choose to fight as either of them, without having it take up space in the roster. Olimar Olimar's alternate character in this game is Louie, rather than Alph, like in the previous title. We decided to pair Olimar with Louie rather than Alph because in Pikmin 2, the only characters you can play as are Olimar and Louie. As such, we felt there was more of a connection between Olimar and Louie than Olimar and Alph. CHALLENGER APPROACHING It's time to reveal the first newcomer of the upcoming series. Please read the text below as I take you through the reveal trailer (If anyone can actually make this trailer, that would be awesome.) Trailer: A windswept field. Olimar and Louie cautiously explore, with a large trail of Pikmin following behind them. Louie suddenly stops in his tracks and tugs on Olimar's sleeve. Olimar glances up and notices what Louie has seen. The Pikmin behind them notice as well and, one by one, start rushing towards this new explorer. The camera pans up to reveal that Alph is standing before them. He starts to rush towards the two: No longer a custom character, Alph is now a completely separate fighter in the new Super Smash Bros. games. About the first newcomer Despite recently being an alternate costume for Olimar, Alph is now his own fighter, and his moveset is drastically different from Olimar's. Not only that, but his properties are too. Properties Rather than plucking Pikmin from the ground and having them follow him around, a Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin can always be seen clinging onto Alph's body. This not only makes Alph a heavier character, but also allows him to use the Pikmin as his standard attacks and not just his specials. Pikmin never cling to the opponents, they just deal one hit, but the properties of the hit are different depending on the colour of the Pikmin. Each different attack always produces the same Pikmin variant. A peak at their moves Alph's neutral special attack is called Rock Pikmin. He throws a Rock Pikmin in front of him, which travels a very short distance, but produces major damage and knockback. His side special is called Bomb Rock. Alph throws a Bomb Rock in the direction the control stick is pointed, and the Bomb Rock bounces around and causes an explosion when attacked or after a certain amount of time. This explosion causes prolonged hitstun, but the bomb can also be picked up and thrown by the other fighters. His up special is called Hocotate Boost. Alph gets into a mini Hocotate ship which blasts upwards. The longer the move is charged, the farther Alph will fly. After flying as far as it could depending on the charge length, the Hocotate will explode, leaving Alph helpless. It will also explode if it hits another fighter, and Alph can use it again if this happens. His down special is called Bubble Blow. Alph blows a bubble in front of him which traps opponents and raises them upwards. The higher the opponent's damage, the farther they'll go, and if their damage is extremely high, they can even get Screen KO'd. Stages There are many more stages in the upcoming game than ever before. There will be 58 stages on the 3DS version and 78 on the Wii U version, including returning stages. There will also be a wider variety of stages in the upcoming games, with more of a spread between the different franchises. 3DS Here are some of the unique stages in the 3DS version: Airship Based off the airship levels in Super Mario 3D Land, Airship puts the fighters straight onto on of the airships that Bowser controls. Bullet Bills attack the fighters from either side, and will occasionally home in on the closest fighter. Fortunately, there is plenty of space for the fighters to dodge the incoming horde. Occasionally, falling platforms appear, and if a fighter walks over one of them, it will eventually drop. Canvas Course The fighters will fight each other on a moving rainbow line from Kirby's Canvas Curse. The gravity will orientate to the line, just like in Canvas Curse, so some projectiles will move along the arc of the line, and fighters can walk along the undersides of loop-de-loops. Route 1 Based on the original Pokemon games, Route 1 is made up of two different platforms pressed up against each other, and extending out to the blast lines of the stage. Tall grass will occasionally appear, and if a fighter enters the tall grass, there is a chance of either Pidgey or Rattata jumping out of the tall grass and fighting on their side until they are defeated. Wii U And now for the Wii U version: 3D World A stage that cycles between various levels of Super Mario 3D World. First, on Really Rolling Hills, areas of the terrain turn in a circle, including one spinning hill that leads off a cliff. Then, over on Shadow-Play Alley, the only thing that the players can see is the shadows of the fighters against a brick wall. Later, on Bowser's Tower, players have the chance to KO a giant Bowser in a cat suit to get an extra point, before the stage changes again. Jungle Falls Based on the track from Diddy Kong Racing, a platform travels between various sections of said track. Occasionally, fighters will have to avoid getting hit by the racers from the game, and also the items they are firing at each other. Valley of Seers Based on the area from Hyrule Warriors, the fight takes place on a flat field, and occasionally, seas of monsters can swarm the fight. These hordes can deal damage, but they are easily defeated. There are a number of stages that are shared between the two versions of the game, and we will be revealing more stages over time. Assist Trophies There are more assist trophies in this iteration of the series than ever before, and their effects are far more varied. Returning The following are just some of the Assist Trophies returning from the previous installments. * Hammer Bro * Tingle * Metroid * Knuckle Joe * Andross * Samurai Goroh * Jeff * Lyn * Magnus * Waluigi * Isabella * Excitebikes * Saki Amamiya * Nintendog * Sheriff * Isaac * Starfy There are more Assist Trophies than this returning, but they will be revealed at a later date. New The following Assist Trophies are just a few of the ones joining the Assist Trophies in this game. * Lubba - Lubba appears, but quickly disappears. He then re-enters from the left, while riding Starship Mario, which will barrel across the stage at the exact same place the Assist Trophy was summoned, from left to right. It travels across the entire length of the stage, devastatingly damaging any fighters it hits. * Epona - The fighter who summons Epona immediately jumps on her back. The players then controls Epona as she rides around the stage, trampling opponents who get in her way. * Bandana Dee - Bandana Dee uses its spear to damage opponents as it waddles around the stage. * Bulborb- A giant Bulborb appears and gobbles up any opponents it meets. There will be plenty more coming in the future. It's also worth noting that not all of the Assist Trophies from the previous game will be returning in this game. CHALLENGER APPROACHING A new challenger approaches. Take a look: Trailer: A dusty plain. Mario and Link are fighting each other. A tumbleweed rolls across the plain, and we follow the tumbleweed. It rolls past a pair of legs. Mario and Link look over at this challenger. The challenger curls up into a ball and begins to rocket towards Mario and Link. It bashes into them, then uncurls itself. Dillon glares at them: No longer an Assist trophy, Dillon is a brand new fighter in the upcoming games. About the second newcomer Dillon is a new kind of fighter. His armour is important to his game. Dillon's back is more protected than his front, and any attacks to Dillon's back will not go for so much damage as attacks that land on Dillon's front. This means that to maximise damage on Dillon, fighters will have to be in the danger zone. We will reveal more about Dillon at a later date. That's all for the games for now, but wasn't there a second Wii U game that was announced earlier? That other Wii U game This other Wii U game will take the Smash Bros. format to a whole new genre. Many of you may have been hoping for this before, but here it is now. SUPER SMASH BROS. RACING! Racing This isn't going to be just some stock standard racer. Oh, no. Here are the core mechanics. Mechanics Just like in the regular series, each racer has a percentage that goes up when they hit items and weapons and track hazards. On top of that, each fighter has a unique special attack they can unleash by pressing the right button. As the damage percentage rises, the distance the racer flies increases as well. If the racer falls off the track, they are 'KO'd' and reset a ways back on the track. Modes There are 3 main modes in this game: * Racing - a normal race in which the first to complete 3 laps wins * Smash - a battle-type mode where you can pick between timed and stock, just like the main series. The same rules apply. * Smash Race - the racers have a set number of laps to complete, but every time they are KO'd, they have to complete an additional lap. Characters All of the characters that are playable in Super Smash Bros. Origins will be playable in Super Smash Bros. Racing, plus 1. Because of hardware limitations, this character cannot be playable in the 3DS version, and because the rosters need to remain the same between versions, they cannot appear in the Wii U version either. However, the Ice Climbers are available to race as in Super Smash Bros. Racing. Vehicles Each character has a unique vehicle, each with its unique stats. However, it is also possible to race across water and through the air, and each of the racers' vehicles change depending on the type of track. Also, not all of the 'vehicles' are actual vehicles. For example, Mario's ground vehicle is the B-Dasher from Mario Kart, but Link's ground vehicle is his horse, Epona. Fox's air vehicle is the Arwing, and Kirby's air vehicle is the Warp Star. Tracks There will be 100 different tracks in this game, split into 20 different cups. These tracks will all be based on areas or levels from various Nintendo games or stages from past Super Smash Bros. games, such as the following: * Bob-omb Battlefield - From Super Mario 64, a race up to the top of Bob-omb Battlefield and back down again. * Great Sea - A race across the oceans from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. * Temple - Racing through the iconic stage originally from Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Pokemon Stadium - A unique Pokemon stadium which is laden with Pokemon attacking the arena. * Rolling Western - Racing through the iconic area from Dillon's Rolling Western. More information about this spin-off will be revealed later on. Outro That's all we have to reveal about the upcoming Super Smash Bros. generation for now. However... CHALLENGER APPROACHING One more newcomer, why not? Trailer A normal day in London. We pan down to an everyday University. Someone's office. A young boy in a blue jumper examines a letterbox outside an office door. He examines an envelope, questions it, then enters the office. A university professor in a top hat sits at his desk sipping a cup of tea. The boy enters. "Professor, this certainly is a strange letter." "What do you mean, Luke?" "Well, look at this strange seal." The professor opens the envelope. The room becomes enveloped in blue light. The professor and the boy gasp, and everything goes black. They wake up in some kind of battlefield. "Professor, where are we?" "I've heard of this before, Luke. It's some kind of fighting competition. It appears we were invited." "Oh, well, you're not going to participate, are you? Surely a gentleman never fights." "Oh, that's right, Luke. However, a gentleman never denies an invitation. Get ready to smash!" One last thing... Mii Fighters will be making a return in this game, in all 4 of their forms: Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner and... wait... 4 forms?! That's all for now. Once again, if you would like to add images that illustrate my points, feel free to do so.